ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Date Eiji/Gallery
Manga Gallery Manga Scenes= Date - 001.png Date First Appearance.png|Date first appearance in story Ippo meeting Date.png|Ippo meeting Date Takamura joking with Date.png|Takamura joking with Date before match Date - Road Work.png|Takamura and Ippo meeting Date Date - Revenge.png Date at the Press Conference.png Date - Waiting Room.png|Date in the waiting room Date's Entrance.png|Date's Entrance Date sees his wife.png|Date sees his wife Date's Wife giving mouth piece.png|Wife gives him his mouth piece Date in Hospital.png|Date in the Hospital Date - Fight Record.png|Date - Fight Record Date vs Martinez - Face Off.png Date vs Martinez - Article.png Date having a nightmare.png|Date having a nightmare Date with wife and son during retirement.png|Date with wife and son during retirement Young Date with his coach.png|Young Date with his coach preparing for Martinez Date Eiji Manga.png |-| Spars= Date - Spar.png|Date getting ready to spar Date corkscrew.png|Date throwing Corkscrew punch Date Heartbreak Shot - Spar.png|Date landing a Heartbreak shot on Ippo Date hits Ippo spar.png|Heartbreak shot lands on Ippo Date preparing Heart Break Shot.png|Ippo can't move his arms Date throwing Corkscrew.png|Date shadow backing by throwing Corkscrew Date vs Ippo - Spar 01.png|Date vs Ippo spar Date vs Ippo - Spar 02.png|Ippo dodging Date's punches Ippo down - Date Spar.png|Ippo downed Ippo getting hit by Heartbreak.png|Ippo getting hit by magic punch Date vs Miyata - Spar 1.png|Miyata vs Date Spar Date vs Miyata - Spar 2.png Date vs Miyata - Spar 3.png Date vs Miyata - Spar 4.png|Date hitting Miyata Date vs Miyata - Spar 5.png|Date catches Miyata |-| Date's Past= Date Past - Meeting Wife 1.png|Date remembering meeting his wife Date Past - Meeting Wife 2.png|Date remembering the past |-| Unsorted (Low Quality)= IMG 0011.jpg|Date breaks his hand during his second bout with Ricardo Martinez. Date stance...jpeg|Date fighting stance. Heartbreak shot....jpeg|The heartbreak shot from Date. theking.jpg|Date Eiji first appearance in the manga. heartbreak.jpg|Heartbreak shot in the manga. DateEijiBackround.png JBC Title Defences vs Makunouchi Ippo= |-| Other= Date vs Toshio - Uppercut.png|Date starts strong with an uppercut Date vs Toshio - Heartbreak Shot.png|Date attacks with a Heart Break Shot Date vs Toshio - 01.png|Date continues to attack Date vs Toshio - 02.png|Date Finish him off Date vs Toshio - Down.png|Toshio goes down Date announcing unfinished Business.png|Date has unfinished business in Japan World Title Matches vs Ricardo Martinez II= Martinez and Date meeting - Press Conference.png Date vs Martinez II - 01.png Date vs Martinez II - 02.png Date vs Martinez II - 03.png Date vs Martinez II - 04.png|Date landing a punch on Martinez Date vs Martinez II - 05.png|Date turning head Date vs Martinez II - 06.png Date vs Martinez II - 07.png Date vs Martinez II - 08.png Date vs Martinez II - 10.png Date vs Martinez II - 11.png|Date preparing the Corkscrew Date vs Martinez II - 12.png|Date throwing the Corkscrew Date vs Martinez II - 13.png|Martinez blocking it with Elbow Date vs Martinez II - 14.png Date vs Martinez II - 15.png Martinez dodges Punch.png Date Heartbreak shot Martinez.png|Date lands the Heartbreak Shot Date - Final.png|Knocked Out Anime Gallery Anime Scenes= Date Eiji Speaking.png Date Eiji Anime.png Date Eiji Thoughtful.png Formal Date Eiji.png DateEijiBackround.png |-| Video Game= Date - PS3 - Short-haired.png Date - PS3 - Long-haired.png |-| Category:Character Galleries